


Honorer les morts

by Arakasi



Category: The Fionavar Tapestry - Guy Gavriel Kay
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 18:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14431323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arakasi/pseuds/Arakasi
Summary: Le nouveau-né repose contre sa poitrine, chef d’oeuvre parfait et minuscule, quand son époux rentre dans la chambre... Fanfic se déroulant six ans après la trilogie.





	Honorer les morts

Le nouveau-né repose contre sa poitrine, chef d’oeuvre parfait et minuscule, quand son époux rentre dans la chambre. A son entrée, les servantes se redressent aussitôt. La grande prêtresse elle-même daigne se lever de sa banquette près de la cheminée et s’incliner brièvement. Il hoche la tête dans leur direction, gratifiant la prêtresse d’un salut un peu plus prononcé, avant de se tourner vers le lit.  
  
“Comment vous portez-vous, ma dame ?” demande-t-il.  
  
Il se tient très raide dans la lueur du feu et des lampes à huile, et sa rigidité semble envahir la pièce, contaminer ses occupants qui tous rectifient leur position, réajustent impulsivement leurs tenus.  
  
“Je vais bien, mon seigneur, répond-elle doucement.  
  
\- Et l’enfant ?  
  
\- Très bien également.”  
  
Il reste silencieux mais, à sa posture, à sa façon d’affaisser légèrement les épaules, elle peut deviner son soulagement. Et pas seulement. Durant leur première année d’union conjugale, elle a consacré beaucoup de temps à l’observer, à déchiffrer les discrètes variations de son comportement, et elle peut sentir son besoin présent. Son désir mal réprimé de s’approcher, de toucher le nourrisson, d’effleurer le fin duvet de ses cheveux sombres. Alors, elle lui sourit et détachant l’enfant de sa poitrine :  
  
“Ne souhaitez-vous pas tenir votre héritier, mon seigneur ?”  
  
Il paraît décontenancé par la proposition.  
  
“Je ne suis pas sûr…  
  
\- Cela me ferait plaisir que vous le preniez.”  
  
Il hésite, une ombre d’incertitude sur son visage barbu. Puis avance jusqu’au chevet du lit et tend vers elle ses mains calleuses pour y recevoir le nourrisson. Avec un luxe de précautions, elle y dépose l’enfant qui s’agite doucement dans son sommeil, un petit poing frôlant au passage le menton de son père.  
  
“La tête. Faites attention à sa tête. Les nouveaux-nés ont le crâne fragile.”  
  
Un ange passe tandis que le Très Haut Roi du Brennin tient son fils entre ses bras, le contemple avec une incrédulité muette, pétrifiée.  
  
Les paupières de nourrisson battent, translucides et vives comme des ailes de papillons. Au bout de quelques secondes, l’enfant commence à se trémousser, peut-être indisposé par la rugosité du pourpoint de son père. Subitement alarmé, celui-ci s’empresse de le rendre à son épouse. Un instant, il reste penché sur elle, sa tête brune tout près de la sienne, et elle songe soudain que - si l’on excepte les quelques nuits partagées chaque mois - ils n’ont jamais été aussi proches. Ses tempes commencent à s’éclaircir, constate-t-elle. Elle en distingue chaque cheveu gris et s’en trouve curieusement attendrie.  
  
“Puis-je faire une suggestion ?” demande-t-elle.  
  
Il lève vers elle un visage interrogateur.  
  
Elle pèse soigneusement ses mots. Il n’en parle pas, ni à elle, ni à personne, mais elle l’a beaucoup observé, beaucoup étudié. Elle sait que cette plaie-là est toujours douloureuse, une vieille blessure mal refermée entretenue par le deuil et la culpabilité. Mais elle est reine et épouse et c’est son rôle de dire ces mots. De rappeler qu’il y a d’autres manières, de meilleures manières, d’honorer les morts.  
  
“Nous pourrions lui donner le nom de votre frère. Diarmuid dan Ailéron. Cela vous plairait-il, mon seigneur ?”  
  
Sous l’empire d’une émotion profonde, les yeux de son époux peuvent parfois dégager une remarquable intensité. Elle en a déjà été témoin, mais à de rares reprises et jamais ces regards ne se sont adressés à elle. Pas jusqu’à aujourd’hui. Pas jusqu’à cet instant. Elle est reine cependant et, même si ces yeux brûlent comme le soleil estival, elle soutient leur pression sans ciller.  
  
Il fait alors quelque chose qu’il n’a jamais fait auparavant, ni dans l’intimité, ni jamais, au grand jamais, en public. Il s’incline vers elle et l’embrasse. Sur la bouche d’abord, puis sur le front. Quand il se redresse, elle peut voir la grande prêtresse sourire par dessus son épaule. Elle n’est pas la seule. Une vague de tiédeur bienfaisante semble envahir la pièce et tous y sont sensibles, tandis que le Très Haut Roi reprend la parole. Et d’une voix enrouée :  
  
“Cela me plairait, ma dame. En vérité, cela me plairait beaucoup.”  
  
Puis, avec un embarras bourru plus familier :  
  
“Vous devez être épuisée, je ne voudrais pas…  
  
\- Voulez-vous rester un peu avec moi ? Si vous n’avez pas de tâche urgente à accomplir, bien entendu.”  
  
Il y a toujours une tâche urgente à accomplir, toujours un devoir à remplir. Pourtant, il reste. Il fait apporter un siège auprès du lit et s'assoit à son chevet, les mains jointes entre ses genoux dans une position attentive et concentrée. Il ne dit rien mais elle ne lui en demande pas davantage. Le feu grésille doucement dans la cheminée, faisant danser les ombres sur les murs de la chambre. Dehors, des flocons de neige tourbillonnent contre les vitres. Les servantes et la prêtresse quittent la pièce, les laissant seuls.  
  
Elle est reine et, en cette septième année du règne d’Ailéron dan Aillel, elle vient d’accomplir son devoir en donnant un héritier au trône du Brennin, un nouveau descendant à la lignée de Colan et Conary. Elle est reine mais elle a décidé, dans son fort intérieur, que cette circonstance ne l’empêcherait pas d’être heureuse.  
  
Et cela commence ici, dans cette pièce, avec cet enfant pressé contre son sein, ce nouveau fil éclatant et ténu dans la Tapisserie, et le regard apaisé de son époux posé sur eux.


End file.
